Der Beginn der Ewigkeit
by Julika Novalis
Summary: TdV. Erzählt das Leben des Grafen, wie er zum Vampir wird, und was für Erfahrungen er machen muss. [1617: Sein Leben, sein Tod, sein erster Biss und Herbert, 1730: Die Pastorstochter, 1813: Der Page] Dark, Drama, Tragedy, schwarze Romantik
1. Die letzte Reise

Der Beginn der Ewigkeit

Die letzte Reise

_1617, im Mai_

Es war im Jahre des Herrn 1617, und die alten Obstbäume in Schlossgarten der von Krolocks kleideten sich in üppige Blütenpracht, als wollten sie die Kargheit der Karpaten Transsylvaniens mildern. Lächelnd sah ich zu, wie mein Sohn Herbert mit seinem Hund Bogdan spielte und ihm Stöckchen zum Fangen zuwarf. Er lachte und warf sein langes Blondhaar zurück, und ich musste an seine Mutter denken, der er so ähnlich sah. Elisabeth war im Kindbett gestorben, in einer harten Winternacht im Jahre 1601. Das Schloss war eingeschneit gewesen, und die Hebamme aus Dornisoara, dem nächsten Dorf, war durch den Schneesturm nicht bis zu uns gekommen, denn Schloss Krolock thront auf einem Felsausläufer und ist nur über eine recht steile Fahrstraße erreichbar, die in im Winter manchmal wochenlang tief verschneit war.

Jetzt lebte ich allein mit Herbert und einigen wenigen Bediensteten in dem großen alten Schloss, das noch mein Urgroßvater hatte erbauen lassen. Er war im 13. Jahrhundert ein großer Herrscher gewesen, und hatte damals mit mächtiger Hand die Heere der Türken zurückgeschlagen, die versucht hatten, über die Berge in unser Land einzudringen. Nun stand das Schloss größtenteils leer, doch ich bemühte mich, es gut instand zu halten.

Ich setzte mich auf einen Stein unter einer großen Lärche und zog mein kleines schwarzes Notizbuch hervor. Ich hatte es mir zur Angewohnheit gemacht, alle Begebenheiten niederzuschreiben. Auf diese Weise hatte ich das Gefühl, alle Erlebnisse mit meiner verstorbenen Frau zu teilen, denn dieses Notizbuch hatte sie mir nicht lange vor ihrem Tode geschenkt.

Herbert war inzwischen sechzehn Jahre alt, nicht mehr das Kind das ich gerne in ihm sehen wollte. Sicher würde er bald anfangen, sich für Mädchen zu interessieren, bei mir hatte das sogar noch früher begonnen... Ich war vierzehn gewesen, als ich das erste Mal mit einem Mädchen des Dorfes ausgegangen war. Ausgehen konnte man es jedoch wohl kaum nennen, wenn man Seite an Seite durch die Wälder und Wiesen spaziert, doch es war eine einsame Gegend, und Bistriţa, die nächste größere Stadt, war mehrere Stunden Fahrt mit dem Pferdewagen entfernt.

Der Abend fand mich, wie so oft, in meiner stetig wachsenden Bibliothek, wo ich mich dem Studium der Philosophie und der Naturwissenschaften widmete. Das Feuer im Kamin flackerte und knisterte, und ich hatte es mir mit einem großen Buch auf den Knien in meinem Lieblingssessel bequem gemacht. Die Werke in diesem Raum waren mein größter Schatz, denn Bücher waren überaus kostbar. Meist ließ ich sie mir aus dem Kloster in Sighisoara schicken, wo die Mönche so manche wundervolle Abschriften der alten griechischen Philosophen machten.

Es klopfte leise an die Tür, und ich klappte mein Buch zu, mit dem Daumen darin um die Seite zu markieren.

"Herein!" rief ich.

Ein Diener betrat den Raum, verbeugte sich und übergab mir einen Brief.

"Der ist gerade mit einem Boten gekommen, Exzellenz", informierte er mich.

Ich wendete den Brief und besah mir das Siegel. Es trug das Wappen des Grafen von Cluj, der ein entfernter Verwandter von mir war. Ich erbrach es und entfaltete das steife Papier. Es enthielt eine Einladung, zu den Pfingstfestlichkeiten auf seine Burg zu kommen, um den Feiertag zusammen mit einigen anderen Grafen und Fürsten des Landes zu begehen. Es lag schon einige Jahre zurück, dass es zu so einer Zusammenkunft gekommen war, und ich freute mich darüber, wieder einmal eine Reise zu machen.

"Viktor!" sagte ich zu dem Diener. "Ich werde in einigen Tagen nach Cluj reisen. Graf Klaus hat mich eingeladen, Pfingsten auf seiner Burg zu verbringen. Bitte veranlasse, dass meine Reisekleider gepackt werden, und was ich sonst benötige."

"Jawohl, Exzellenz." Er verbeugte sich, verließ respektvoll die Bibliothek und klinkte die schwere Tür hinter sich zu.

Ich lehnte mich wieder zurück und nahm den Brief zur Hand. Ich war lange nicht mehr außerhalb meiner Heimat gewesen, und freute mich auf die Zusammenkunft mit Gleichgesinnten und auf anregende Gespräche. Meine Diener stammten alle aus dem einfachen Volk und waren mit keinem hellen Geist gesegnet, und Herbert war noch zu jung, um sich mit ihm über politische, gesellschaftliche, wissenschaftliche oder auch philosophische Themen zu unterhalten. So war ich seit dem Tod meiner Frau mehr und mehr zu einem in sich gekehrten, einzelgängerischen Mann geworden, der sich oft den lieben langen Tag in seiner Bibliothek vergrub.

Ja, ich freute mich auf die Reise!

ooooo

Ein paar Tage darauf bestieg ich den Wagen, der mich nach Cluj bringen sollte. Meine Koffer waren bereits verstaut worden, der Fahrer saß auf dem Bock und hielt die Zügel der beiden stämmigen kleinen Pferde, während ich mich von Herbert verabschiedete.

"Vater, warum kann ich nicht mitkommen?", fragte er und sah mich bittend aus seinen blauen Augen an.

"Herbert", sagte ich und strich ihm über das Haar, "du würdest dich dort ganz schrecklich langweilen. Und außerdem, wer soll sonst auf das Schloss aufpassen?" Ich lächelte ihm zu und hoffte, er würde jetzt nicht in Tränen ausbrechen.

Er senkte den Kopf.

"Das ist gemein, nie darf ich irgendwohin mit. Ich kenne nichts anderes als unsere Berge, und möchte doch so viel von der Welt sehen und andere Menschen kennen lernen", murmelte er.

"Ach, Herbert. Nächstes Mal darfst du mit, das verspreche ich", versicherte ich und umarmte ihn. Da ahnte noch keiner von uns, dass unsere nächste Reise unter sehr viel anderen Umständen stattfinden würde...

Schließlich ruckte der Wagen an. Ich hob die Hand und winkte den Zurückbleibenden zu, der Köchin, den beiden Zimmermädchen, dem Stallburschen und meinem einzigen, geliebten Sohn.

Wir rumpelten über die schlechten Wege der Südkarpaten, durch das Dörfchen Dornisoara und den Borgo-Pass, bis wir vergleichsweise offenes Land erreichten. Wir waren früh aufgebrochen und die Sonne erhob sich gerade erst über die Berge, die wir nun hinter uns ließen. Wir sprachen nicht viel, sondern hingen beide unseren Gedanken nach.

Wir fuhren an dem Flüsschen Bistriţa entlang, das hoch oben im Gebirge entsprang, um schließlich in den Tirgu Mures zu münden. Welchen Weg dieser jedoch nahm, wusste ich nicht. Ich wusste viel über fremde Länder und fremde Menschen, doch in meinem eigenen Land kannte ich mich nicht aus. Vielleicht sollte ich mich doch ein wenig mehr mit meiner unmittelbaren Umgebung beschäftigen, anstatt mich immer in meiner Bibliothek zu vergraben...

Nach einigen Stunden Fahrt und mehreren kleinen Pausen, um die Pferde etwas ruhen zu lassen, erreichten wir Bistriţa. Wir fuhren durch die engen Straßen der Stadt, in denen uns schmutzige Kinder staunend nachsahen, und kehrten schließlich in einem kleinen Gasthof ein, um dort die Nacht zu verbringen.

Beim Abendessen bemerkte ich, dass von der niedrigen Holzdecke einige Knoblauchzöpfe hingen und dass über jeder Tür ein Kreuz angebracht war, doch ich machte mir keine weiteren Gedanken darüber. Wer weiß, was für einen merkwürdigen Aberglauben diese einfachen Menschen hier hatten.

Am nächsten Morgen brachen wir wieder zeitig auf und fuhren fast den ganzen Tag. Ich hatte schon so lange keine Reise mehr gemacht, dass ich mich jetzt neugierig in der Welt umsah. Immer wieder folgten wir kleinen Flüssen, die immer größer und breiter wurden, je weiter wir ins Tal kamen. Da wir auf einer recht viel befahrenen Straße fuhren, kamen wir durch viele kleine Bauerndörfer, in denen wir von freundlichen Leuten zum Essen eingeladen wurden.

Endlich erreichten wir Dej und quartierten uns in dem dortigen Gasthaus ein. Auch hier bot sich das gleiche Bild wie in Bistriţa: Knoblauchzöpfe und Kreuze in jedem Zimmer.

"Sagt", sprach ich die rundliche Wirtin beim Morgenmahl an und deutete auf die Wände, "warum hängt hier überall Knoblauch?"

"Ja, wisst Ihr's denn nicht?", sagte sie in angstvollem Flüstern. "Das ist zum Schutz gegen die Vampire, blutrünstige Kreaturen, nicht lebendig und auch nicht tot, die des Nachts den Lebenden das Blut aussaugen!"

"Vampire?", lachte ich. "Gute Frau, Ihr glaubt doch nicht an solche Schauermärchen!"

"Spottet nur!", erwiderte sie würdevoll und reckte das Kinn. "Ich weiß, was ich weiß."

Nun wurde es mir doch ein wenig unbehaglich, und ich musste auf dem Weg nach Cluj immer wieder daran denken, was sie gesagt hatte. Ich hatte schon etwas über Vampire gelesen, doch diese Bücher standen bei mir in dem Regal, das mit "Sagen und Märchen" beschriftet war.

Auf der Klausenburg wurde ich freudig willkommen geheißen. Mein Gepäck brachte man für mich in das Gemach, in dem ich während meines Aufenthalts wohnen sollte, und ich wurde in den Speisesaal geführt, wo das Abendessen schon aufgetragen war.

"Breda!", begrüßte mich der Graf, ein kleiner, jedoch sehr würdevoller Mann mit leicht ergrauten Haaren, kam auf mich zu und schüttelte mir kräftig die Hand, wobei er mich herzlich anstrahlte. "Willkommen auf der Klausenburg! Hattest du eine gute Reise?"

"Ja, danke, ich bin gut hergekommen", lächelte ich und sah mich um. "Es ist schön, mal wieder hier zu sein. Beim letzten Mal war ich noch jung."

Einen Moment schloss ich gequält die Augen. Beim letzten Mal war ich mit meiner Frau Elisabeth hier gewesen, damals hatten Graf Klaus und seine Frau Ileana ihren jüngsten Sohn bekommen und wir waren zur Taufe eingeladen worden.

Ich verbrachte ein paar sehr schöne Festtage in Cluj. Die anderen Grafen und Fürsten, die gekommen waren, kannte ich teilweise noch aus meiner Jugendzeit. Eines Abends, als wir gemütlich im Kaminzimmer beieinander saßen und ein Glas Branntwein tranken, wagte ich, von der Wirtin in Dej und der Vampirsage zu sprechen. Ich hatte schon von diesem Märchen gehört, doch hätte ich nie erwartet, dass es Menschen gab, die tatsächlich an solcherlei Dinge glaubten, und wollte gerne wissen, was die anderen darüber dachten.

"Vampire?", rief der Graf von Harghita und lachte dröhnend. "So ein Unsinn! Meine Leute reden auch ständig davon, aber ich sage ihnen immer, sie haben wohl zu viel billigen Fusel getrunken!" Wieder lachte er und hob sein Glas.

"Es ist eine Unart des Volkes, sich Märchen und Sagen auszudenken, um sich die Welt zu erklären", warf der Fürst von Alba ein, ein ehrwürdig wirkender Mann mit fast weißem Haar. "Sie berichten davon, dass die Vampiropfer ganz blutleer seien und kleine Wunden am Hals haben. Wahrscheinlich haben diese Menschen nur eine Krankheit des Blutes, haben sich verletzt oder sind von einem Tier gebissen worden. Solche Legenden verbreiten sich schnell, und die Menschen sind rasch bei der Hand, jedes merkwürdige Ereignis diesen Ausgeburten ihrer Phantasie zuzuschreiben."

Seine Worte beruhigten mich. Ja, er hatte Recht, das Volk war einfach zu ungebildet, um sich die Dinge rational erklären zu können. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich die wahre Sicht auf die Dinge hatte, da ich zu der Bevölkerungsschicht gehörte, die man ‚gebildet' nannte.

Leider waren die von uns so getrost verlachten einfachen Leute in diesem Punkt wissender als wir, die wir uns für so gelehrt hielten. Unser in abgelegene Burgen eingemauerter Geist war so sehr dem Hohen, Erhabenen und Göttlichen zugewandt, dass wir die dunklen Tatsachen nicht mehr erkennen konnten, die sich wie eine böse Krankheit im Volk verbreiteten und es in Angst und Schrecken versetzten.


	2. Der Biss

Zweites Kapitel – Der Beginn der Ewigkeit

_1617, im Juni_

Es war in einer milden Frühlingsnacht, als ich aus Cluj zurückkehrte, und ich war schon ziemlich müde. Das Schaukeln des Wagens, der mich durch die Südkarpaten wieder heim auf mein Schloss trug, hatte mich schläfrig gemacht. Heute denke ich, wenn ich nicht so müde gewesen wäre, hätte ich vielleicht etwas ahnen können... Von Ferne konnte ich schon die Zinnen meines Schlosses sehen, die sich stolz in den Sternenhimmel erhoben, und ich freute mich auf ein gutes Nachmahl und mein warmes Bett.

Da sah ich sie. Sie stand am Wegesrand und blickte mich mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck an. Ihr Gesicht wurde von langen, roten Locken umrahmt und sie trug nur ein dünnes weißes Kleid. Sie schien in der kühlen Nachtluft zu zittern. Sie sah so schön und so hilflos aus... Ohne nachzudenken befahl ich dem Fahrer anzuhalten, lehnte mich aus dem Wagen und sprach sie an.

"Guten Abend, schönes Kind! Was tut Ihr hier so alleine mitten in der Nacht?"

Sie sah mich furchtsam an, jedenfalls schien es mir so. Heute weiß ich, dass es keine Furcht war, sondern Gier, gepaart mit eiskalter Berechnung.

"Ich habe mich verlaufen," sagte sie mit volltönender Stimme. Ich weiß noch, dass ich erstaunt war, dass eine solche Stimme aus so einer zarten Person kam.

"Kann ich Euch mitnehmen?" bot ich an und lächelte freundlich, um ihr Vertrauen einzuflößen. Vertrauen, ha! Diese Kreatur wartete doch nur darauf, mich anzufallen! Wie dumm bin ich doch gewesen, ich hätte es ahnen müssen, schließlich gab es genug Legenden, die von sogenannten Untoten berichteten! Ich jedoch hielt mich zu aufgeklärt, zu gebildet, um an so etwas zu glauben.

Sie lächelte glücklich, wobei sie ihre eigenartig spitzen und weißen Zähne zeigte, und kletterte zu mir auf den Sitz. Sie kuschelte sich an mich, und ich versuchte sie zu wärmen, denn ihre Haut war ganz kalt.

Als ich ihren weißen Körper betrachtete, der sich schlangengleich an mich schmiegte, wurde ich von einem unheilvollen Verlangen erfüllt und meinen Geist durchjagten unaussprechliche, wollüstige Gedanken. Ich konnte die Rundung ihrer kleinen Brust unter dem dünnen Kleid erkennen und es verlangte mich, diese rubinroten Lippen zu küssen... Es war, als sei sie der fleischgewordene Satan, der gekommen war, um mich mit sich in den dunklen Strudel der Lust zu ziehen!

Mit dem letzten Stückchen klaren Verstandes hielt ich mich zurück, indem ich mir sagte, sie sei noch fast ein Kind. Wie konnte ich nur solche wilden Gedanken haben?

Was mich etwas irritierte, war die Art wie sie roch. An ihr haftete der süßliche Geruch nach alter Erde und vermodertem Stoff. Ich dachte, sie müsse wohl schon lange in den Wäldern umhergeirrt sein. Ich wollte sie fragen wer sie war und woher sie kam, aber sie schien sehr müde zu sein. Sie legte den Kopf auf meine Schulter und atmete tief, fast schnuppernd ein und aus. Ich legte beschützend einen Arm um ihre kalten, nackten Schultern, lehnte mich zurück und schloss die Augen, bemüht, meine Fassung wiederzuerlangen.

So fuhren wir eine Weile dahin. Sie schien gar nicht warm zu werden, und so hüllte sie auch noch in meinen Mantel. Ich schlief wieder fast ein, mit diesem zarten kalten Körper in den Armen, der mein Verderben sein sollte.

Gerade war ich in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf gesunken, da geschah es. Ich spürte ihre kühlen Lippen an meinem Hals und diesen stechenden Schmerz, den ich nie vergessen werde. Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf. Sie hatte ihren Kopf in meine Halsbeuge gedrückt und ihre Zähne in meine Haut geschlagen. Aus ihrer Kehle kam ein glucksendes Geräusch, bei den mir fast übel wurde. Entsetzt versuchte ich sie von mir zu schieben, zerrte an ihren roten Locken und schlug blutige Furchen in ihre weißen Arme, doch sie hing an mir wie ein blutrünstiges Insekt.

Mit einem Schaudern merkte ich, wie ihr eben noch eiskalter Körper langsam wärmer wurde, da sie meinen heißen Lebenssaft trank und in meinem sich langsam vernebelnden Gehirn begann sich ein entsetzlicher Gedanke zu formen, den ich jedoch nicht zu Ende denken konnte. Ich spürte, wie ich langsam schwächer wurde. Meine Arme sanken kraftlos herunter, mein Blick trübte sich – und dann wurde es dunkel um mich.

Ich kam erst wieder zu mir, als wir durch das Schlosstor fuhren. Hektisch blickte ich mich nach der fremden Frau um, doch sie war verschwunden. Das Einzige, was von ihr geblieben war, war eine rote Haarsträhne zwischen meinen Fingern, getrocknetes Blut unter meinen Nägeln und ein pochender Schmerz an meinem Hals. Ich fühlte mit der Hand nach der Wunde, und zu meinem Entsetzen klebte Blut daran. Ich fühlte mich unendlich schwach und krank und brachte es kaum fertig, aus dem Wagen zu steigen. Der Fahrer musste mich stützen, sonst hätte ich das Gleichgewicht verloren.

"Wo... wo ist sie?" flüsterte ich kaum hörbar mit spröden Lippen.

"Ich habe sie an einer Kreuzung aussteigen lassen. Sie hat gesagt, sie wohne da," antwortete der treue Kutscher, der offenbar nichts mitbekommen hatte von dem Ungeheuerlichen, das da hinter ihm geschehen war, mit besorgter Miene. "Kommt, Ihr müsst Euch ausruhen." Damit führte er mich langsam zum Eingangstor und ich stolperte neben ihm her.

Ich taumelte hinein, während der Fahrer ging um die Pferde abzuschirren, schleppte mich mit letzter Kraft hoch in meine Gemächer und ließ mich auf mein Bett sinken.

Während ich dalag und gegen die drohende Ohnmacht ankämpfte, glaubte ich, Glocken läuten zu hören, und vor meinem inneren Auge tauchte wieder die fremde Frau auf, die mich diabolisch anlächelte. Der halbfertige Gedanke durchstreifte wieder meine Sinne, und vor Entsetzen stellten sich mir die Nackenhaare auf. Was, wenn die fremde Frau ein ... Vampir gewesen war? Ich wagte nicht, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken und klammerte mich verzweifelt an den Glauben, alles sei nur ein fiebriger Traum gewesen. Tief in meinem Innern jedoch nagte ein leiser Zweifel.

Ich hatte ihre Haarsträhne noch immer in der Faust. Doch sie hatte so viel mehr hinterlassen als das ... Indem sie mein Blut trank, hatte sie mir mein Leben genommen und mir dafür ein verfluchtes gegeben. Sie hatte mich zu einem der Ihren gemacht – zu einer Kreatur der Dunkelheit, die weder lebt noch tot ist. Zu einem Untoten, einem Vampir.

All dies wusste ich jedoch damals noch nicht, jung und unwissend wie ich war... Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich von nun an zum ewigen Leben verflucht war und für alle Zeiten von der Gier nach frischem Blut getrieben herumstreifen und mich an unschuldigen Leben versündigen musste, ob ich wollte oder nicht.

Schließlich legte sich eine bleierne Schwere über meinen Körper, die ihn starr und taub machte. Ich starb – und tat es doch nicht. Das war der Beginn der Ewigkeit, _meiner_ Ewigkeit, der Beginn meines ewig verfluchten Daseins.


	3. Bittere Erkenntnis

Kapitel 3 – Bittere Erkenntnis

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauerte, ehe sie mich fanden. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen wie es war, als Herbert wie jeden Morgen in mein Gemach gekommen ist und seinen Vater blutbefleckt und leblos auf dem Bett liegend vorgefunden hat. Es muss ein fürchterlicher Schock für ihn gewesen sein.

Ich kann nicht wissen, was geschehen ist, denn ich schlief meinen ersten Vampirschlaf. Es war nicht der gesunde, erholsame Schlaf eines lebenden Menschen, sondern eine bleierne Starre, die dem Tod sehr nahe kam, obwohl sie es nicht war. Mein Körper war eiskalt und in meinem Gesicht müssen sich schon die ersten Merkmale des Vampirs gezeigt haben, so wie ich es später so oft an meinen eigenen Opfern sah. Die Zähne länger und spitzer als üblich, der Haaransatz bildet ein deutliches V und um den Mund ein Zug von Grausamkeit...

Wahrscheinlich haben sie mich in einem kleinen Trauerzug in der Familiengruft der von Krolocks neben meiner verstorbenen Frau zur ewigen Ruhe gebettet. Ewige Ruhe... Wie schön und friedlich das klingt! Aber Ruhe hatte ich nicht, und ich werde sie auch niemals haben. Ob Herbert die weiße Rose auf meinen Sarg gelegt hat, unwissend, dass sie wenige Stunden später herunterfallen würde, wenn ich mich aus dem Sarg erhob?

Meine Erinnerung setzt an dem Punkt wieder ein, als ich aus meinem todesähnlichen Schlaf erwachte. Ich befand mich in einem engen, steinernen Raum jedoch fühlte ich mich keineswegs unbehaglich oder beengt, sondern eher so, als läge ich in einem weichen, bequemen Bett.

Obwohl es vollkommen dunkel war, konnte ich die steinerne Decke erkennen, die sich wenige Zentimeter über meinen gefalteten Händen wölbte. Auch an meinen Seiten war der Raum begrenzt und mich beschlich kalte Furcht. Hatte man mich etwa begraben? War dieser enge Raum ein Sarg – mein Sarg? Ich versuchte, den Deckel hochzuheben, und war erstaunt darüber, wie leicht es ging. Ich schob ihn etwas beiseite, so dass ich herausklettern konnte, und musste feststellen, dass ich mich wirklich in der Gruft befand und mich gerade aus meinem Sarg erhob.

Diese Dummköpfe, dachte ich, warum haben sie die Totenwache nicht abgewartet? Sie haben mich doch tatsächlich lebendig in die Gruft gelegt! Denn dass ich lebte, daran hatte ich keinen Zweifel. Ich bewegte mich doch und atmete, warum also sollte ich nicht am Leben sein?

Ich dachte, ich müsse wohl einen ganzen Tag lang geschlafen haben, denn durch die kleinen vergitterten Luken, die sich unter dem Dach der Gruft befanden, drang fahles Mondlicht. Ich stieg nun ganz aus dem Sarg heraus und sah die welken Blumen, die man mir mit ins Grab gelegt hatte und die jetzt vom Sargdeckel heruntergefallen waren. Ich stieg über eine zerknitterte weiße Rose, die zu meinen Füßen lag, ging zu dem schweren Tor der Gruft und stieß es auf.

Und dann stand ich in der Nachtluft. Es war die schönste Nacht, die ich jemals erlebt hatte, denn es war die erste Nacht meines neuen Lebens, und ich sog sie in tiefen Atemzügen in mich auf. Diese Dunkelheit war nicht so bedrückend und unheimlich wie sonst, sondern sie war erfüllt von einer Süße und einer Magie, dass ich lange einfach dastand und mich umsah. Ich hatte früher nie bemerkt, wie wunderschön und verzaubert die Zinnen im Mondlicht aussahen, und dass das Heulen der Wölfe keineswegs furchteinflößend klang, sondern geheimnisvoll und einladend. Ich fühlte mich diesen Kindern der Nacht zugehörig, die da ihr einsames Lied sangen, obwohl ich noch nicht wusste, warum das so war.

Resoluten Schrittes ging ich zum Eingangstor. Ich war fest entschlossen, die Bediensteten zu entlassen, die mich lebendig in die Gruft gelegt hatten, und dann auf den Schrecken ein Glas Rotwein zu trinken. Bei dem Gedanken an die rote Flüssigkeit, die durch meine Kehle rinnt, lief mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

Am Eingangstor jedoch blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen, doch ich wusste nicht, was mich hemmte. Aus irgend einem Grund konnte ich mich dem Tor nicht nähern, es stieß mich regelrecht ab und verursachte ein unangenehmes Ziehen in meinem Magen.

Schließlich fiel mein Blick auf das Kreuz, das über dem Tor hing. Schnell sah ich wieder weg, denn es schien meine Netzhaut zu verbrennen, und der Anblick erfüllte mich mit einer solchen Abscheu, dass ich am liebsten auf der Stelle kehrt gemacht und davongelaufen wäre.

Was war nur mit mir los? Ich war immer ein sehr gläubiger Mensch gewesen, ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum mich dieses Kreuz plötzlich anwiderte. Doch ich konnte nichts tun, ich dachte, wenn ich auch nur einen weiteren Schritt auf das Tor zu machte, müsste ich zu Asche zerfallen.

Schließlich gab ich es auf und wandte mich ab. Ich musste an die Wirtin in Dej denken und an die Kreuze und den Knoblauch, die überall in dem Wirtshaus hingen. Damals – es schien, als sei es eine Ewigkeit her – hatte sie mich vor Vampiren gewarnt, den Untoten, die sich vom Blut lebender Menschen ernähren. Ich hatte ihr nicht geglaubt, hatte sie ausgelacht – doch was, wenn sie recht hatte? Was, wenn es wirklich derartige Kreaturen gab? Was, wenn ich ... eine von ihnen war? Der Gedanke ließ mich bis ins Mark erschauern, und ich zog den prächtigen schwarzen und purpurnen Mantel, in dem man mich begraben hatte, fester um mich.

Ich musste Gewissheit haben.

Über dem Eingang zu den Küchen hing kein Kreuz, und so gelangte ich ins Schloss. Mein Ziel war der Ort, an dem ich schon so oft Antworten gefunden hatte – meine Bibliothek. Ich zog einen dicken Band rumänischer Sagen und Legenden heraus, setzte mich in meinen Sessel und begann zu lesen. Doch schon bald überwältigte mich das Grauen, und ich begann, ruhelos auf und ab zu schreiten. Da war von grauenvollen Kreaturen die Rede, die weder tot noch lebendig waren, jede Nacht aus ihrem Grab stiegen und lebenden Menschen mit ihren spitzen Eckzähnen in den Hals bissen um ihr Blut zu trinken.

Sofort fühlte ich mit der Zunge nach meinen eigenen Eckzähnen. Spielte mir meine überhitzte Phantasie einen Streich, oder waren sie tatsächlich länger und spitzer geworden? Ich klemmte mir das Buch unter den Arm und lief in den Großen Saal, an dessen einer Wand ein riesiger Spiegel hing, damit der Raum größer wirken sollte. Ich trat davor, entblößte meine Eckzähne – und schrak zurück. Ich sah nichts in dem Spiegel. Meine Zähne nicht, und auch der Rest meines Körpers war nicht zu sehen. Alles was ich sah, war der Große Saal hinter mir, der leer und doch prunkvoll im Dunkeln dalag. Voller ungläubigem Entsetzen betastete ich den Spiegel, entschlossen, den Fehler dort zu finden – doch er war wie immer, fest in die Wand eingelassen und mit prachtvollen Verzierungen umgeben. Ich stürzte durch den Saal, griff nach einem Vorhang und verknotete ihn, lief zurück zum Spiegel – und sah den verknoteten Vorhang im Spiegelbild hängen, der noch hin und her schwang. Doch keine Spur von mir, der ich den Knoten gemacht hatte. Nichts.

Kraftlos sank ich vor dem Spiegel zu Boden, nahm das Buch in meine zitternden Hände und schlug es wieder beim Kapitel „Vampire" auf. Ich keuchte, als ich diesen Satz las:

Vampire können sich nicht in Spiegeln sehen, auch nicht in Objekten die einen ähnlichen Zweck erfüllen, wie Wasser, Fensterscheiben etc.

In diesem Moment brach die Erkenntnis mit einer solchen Wucht über mich herein, dass ich zu Boden gegangen wäre, hätte ich noch gestanden. Ich schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und schluchzte trocken auf. Ich bin tot – und bin es doch nicht. Ich bin ein Vampir. Ein Vampir. Vampir. Vampir. Dieses Wort hämmerte in meinem Kopf, in meiner Brust, wo kein lebendiges Herz mehr schlug, und erfüllte meinen ganzen Körper. Ich verabscheute mich selbst, das was ich jetzt war und nicht sein wollte.

Aber ich werde niemals Blut trinken! schwor ich mir. Ich kann keinem Menschen den Lebenssaft aussaugen.

Ich musste aus dem Schloss verschwinden, sonst waren alle Bewohner in Gefahr. In Gefahr vor mir, ihrem Beschützer, der immer gut zu ihnen gewesen war, und jetzt ihre schlimmste Bedrohung darstellte.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich aus dem Schloss herausgekommen bin. Ich lief und lief, bis ich schließlich auf einer bewaldeten Bergkuppe zum Stehen kam. Zu meinem Erstaunen musste ich nicht nach Atem ringen – doch ich war ja tot. Ich brauchte keine Luft mehr zum Leben. Nur noch Blut. Das warme, lebensspendende Blut unschuldiger Wesen... Ich schüttelte mich vor Abscheu. Was würde wohl geschehen, wenn ich mich einfach weigerte, Blut zu trinken? Würde ich dann wirklich sterben und endlich Ruhe finden?

Damals hatte ich noch keine Ahnung, dass die Gier nach Blut unstillbar ist, dass man als Vampir, so gut und ehrenhaft man auch sein wollte, nicht gegen seine Natur ankämpfen konnte.

Ich setzte mich unter eine große Lärche, lehnte mich an den rauen Stamm, zog wieder das Buch hervor und las weiter. Ich lernte, dass ich bei allem, was ich verloren hatte, auch Fähigkeiten gewonnen hatte. Wenn man diesem Buch glauben konnte, hatte ich übermenschliche Kräfte, konnte mich in eine Fledermaus verwandeln, durch sehr schmale Öffnungen schlüpfen und Menschen durch reine Willenskraft manipulieren.

Doch was sollte ich mit all diesen Fähigkeiten anfangen? Mir war das Wichtigste im Leben genommen worden: Mein Sohn. Denn natürlich konnte ich Herbert in meinem jetzigen Zustand nicht mehr gegenübertreten, er würde sich zu Tode erschrecken. Besser, er hielt seinen Vater für tot, als dass er wusste, was für ein – Monstrum er war.


	4. Verloren

Kapitel 4 – der erste Biss

Endlich Nacht  
kein Stern zu seh'n.  
Der Mond versteckt sich,  
denn ihm graut vor mir.   
Kein Licht im Weltenmeer.  
Kein falscher Hoffnungsstrahl.  
Nur die Stille. Und in mir  
die Schattenbilder meiner Qual.

Das Korn war golden und der Himmel klar.  
Sechzehnhundertsiebzehn,  
als es Sommer war.  
Wir lagen im flüsternden Gras.  
Ihre Hand auf meiner Haut  
war zärtlich und warm.  
Sie ahnte nicht, daß ich verloren bin.  
Ich glaubte ja noch selbst daran,  
daß ich gewinn.   
Doch an diesem Tag geschah's zum ersten Mal.  
Sie starb in meinem Arm.

In den folgenden Nächten blieb ich in der Gruft, zu sehr fürchtete ich, meiner nicht mehr Herr zu sein und Menschen anzugreifen – womöglich sogar Herbert. Ich verbrachte meine wachen Stunden damit, in der engen, stickigen Gruft auf und ab zu gehen, immer rundherum um die alten Sarkophage, die dort standen. Der jüngste Sarg war 16 Jahre alt und gehörte Elisabeth, meiner verstorbenen Frau. Ich hatte lange nicht mehr so viel an sie gedacht wie in diesen Nächten, in denen mich die Furcht vor mir selbst gefangen hielt.

Nach drei oder vier Tagen hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich musste aus dieser beengenden Gruft heraus, hinaus in die Nacht, die mich zu rufen und zu locken schien. Ich wartete, bis ich sicher war, dass alle im Schloss schliefen. Dann erst öffnete ich vorsichtig die schwere knarrende Tür und trat hinaus. Wieder schlug mich die atemberaubende Schönheit der Nacht in ihren Bann, mit der lauen Luft und dem harzigen Duft der Nadelbäume.

So schnell ich konnte, begab ich mich außer Reichweite des Schlosses, mitten in die dunklen Wälder der Karpaten hinein. Früher hätte ich mich gefürchtet – doch was konnte mich bedrohen? Was konnte es Schlimmeres geben als mich? In einiger Entfernung hörte ich das Heulen der Wölfe, die schmale Mondsichel hing über den niedrigen Bergen im Westen und ich irrte in der rauen Landschaft umher, gegen den Hunger, der an meinen Eingeweiden zerrte, auf der Flucht vor mir selbst und auf der Suche nach einer Absolution, die mir nie zuteil werden würde.

Von nun an machte ich es mir zur Gewohnheit, etwa eine Stunde nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit die Gruft zu verlassen und ziel- und rastlos in den Bergen herumzuwandern. Ich hatte gedacht, diesen Teil der Karpaten wie meine Westentasche zu kennen, schließlich war ich als Junge oft hier herumgestreunt – doch jetzt entdeckte ich eine ganz neue Seite der Landschaft, die ich zu kennen glaubte: die nächtliche Seite. Es ist für einen Sterblichen, der die Welt bei Tageslicht kennt, unglaublich, wie verändert sich alles darbietet, wenn es einmal Nacht geworden ist. Es ist ganz still, denn es singen keine Vögel, und die Eulen und Fledermäuse fliegen lautlos dahin. Das Heulen der Wölfe, ein gelegentliches Rascheln in den Blättern, der einsame Ruf eines Käuzchens und der Klang meiner eigenen Schritte waren die einzigen Geräusche, die mich begleiteten. In dieser Stille sind die Gedanken am lautesten, vor allem die nagenden Stimmen meines Unterbewusstseins, die mir sagten, ich könnte nicht entkommen, könnte nicht verleugnen was ich war – ich verbannte sie aus meinem Kopf, lief und schrie gegen sie an, doch sie wollten nicht weichen.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, in einer völlig anderen Welt zu leben, abgeschnitten von der Welt der Lebenden und ganz auf mich allein gestellt. Manchmal überkamen mich Zweifel, ob es überhaupt noch Menschen gab, da ich nie jemandem begegnete, doch dann sah ich ein vergessenes Beil beim Holzstoß im Hof oder einen schwachen Lichtschimmer in einem der Fenster, und ich wusste, dass ich nicht allein auf der Welt war. Und doch – wen hatte ich denn? Ich vermisste die Menschen schmerzlich, vor allem natürlich meinen Sohn, doch würde mir jetzt jemand von ihnen begegnen, würden sie vor mir fliehen, denn ich war etwas, was ich nicht sein durfte – ein lebender Toter und ihr schlimmster Feind.

Ich machte mir große Sorgen um Herbert. War er überhaupt noch im Schloss, oder hatte man ihn von hier fortgebracht? Graf Klaus müsste jetzt sein Vormund sein, da er der nächste Verwandte war. Wenn Herbert bei ihm war, musste ich mir keine Sorgen machen, er würde sich gut um meinen Sohn kümmern. Doch es überkam mich große Wehmut, wenn ich daran dachte, dass ich es nicht miterleben würde, wie Herbert erwachsen wird.

_1617, im August_

Nachdem ich einige Wochen bei meinen nächtlichen Streifzügen niemandem begegnet war, ließ ich die Vorsicht ein wenig außer Acht, und ich verließ die Gruft immer sofort, wenn ich aufgewacht war. Die Tage wurden jetzt schon langsam kürzer, denn es musste nach meiner Rechnung Anfang August sein, und die Dunkelheit brach jeden Abend ein wenig früher herein.

Eines Abends, als ich wieder von Unruhe getrieben die Gruft verließ und dem Wald zustrebte, hörte ich aus einer dunklen Ecke des Hofes nahe der Mauer ein Geräusch. Ich erstarrte mitten im Schritt. Es war ein menschliches Geräusch gewesen – das Seufzen einer Frau. Einige Minuten stand ich reglos da, während meine Erregung immer weiter wuchs. Schließlich hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und schlich dicht an der Mauer entlang auf das Seufzen zu. Jetzt hörte ich noch mehr, das Rascheln von Kleidung und die raunende Stimme eines Mannes.

Hinter einem Mauervorsprung blieb ich stehen und schob langsam und vorsichtig meinen Kopf vor, bis ich um die Ecke sehen konnte. Meine Augen, die die eines Raubtieres waren, durchdrangen mühelos die Finsternis. Dort auf einer Bank saßen Anna, das Küchenmädchen, und der Stallknecht Gregorij, hielten sich eng umschlungen und küssten sich. Ich konnte bis zu mir hin die Hitze spüren, die von den beiden ausging, und roch das Blut, das vor Erregung kräftig durch ihre Adern gepumpt wurde.

Schon war ich ein paar Schritte näher gesprungen, lautlos wie eine Raubkatze, die sich an ihre ahnungslose Beute anschleicht. Ich stand im Schatten der Mauer, den der Mond scharf auf den Hof malte, und krallte mich im Kampf mit mir selbst voller Entsetzen an den rauhen Steinen hinter mir fest. Ich hörte oder spürte das schnelle Klopfen ihrer lebenden Herzen, es dröhnte in meinem Kopf, hinderte mich am Denken und ließ nur Raum für meine Instinkte. Und diese sagten mir, _Der Tisch ist reichlich gedeckt, und du bist am Verschmachten, also trink! Zögere nicht länger, die Opfer sind wehrlos! _Die Gier nach dem lebensspendenden Blut war mächtig, sehr mächtig.

Mit größter Anstrengung schaffte ich es schließlich, den Kopf abzuwenden, um das lockende Fleisch nicht mehr zu sehen, doch das laute Pochen der Herzen benebelte weiter meine Sinne. Es wurde immer lauter und lauter, bis ich dachte, ich könnte es nicht länger aushalten, ich ekelte mich vor mir selbst und vor dem was gleich unweigerlich geschehen würde, da heulte in der Nähe ein Wolf, und die beiden Menschen sprangen auf.

„Lass' uns hier verschwinden", sagte Gregorij mit rauer Stimme, fasste Anna bei der Hand, und sie liefen gemeinsam zu den Ställen hinüber, nicht ahnend, dass sie soeben knapp dem Tod entronnen waren.

Ich stand noch eine Weile reglos da, aus Angst, die Gier könnte mich wieder überkommen und mich ihnen folgen lassen. Ich verabscheute mich selbst für meine Gelüste, für meinen Durst nach Blut. Mit meinem Biss würde ich diese Menschen töten, nein, schlimmer noch. Ich würde sie zu meinesgleichen machen, zu teuflischen Untoten.

Es dauerte lange, bis ich es wagte, aus dem Hof wieder in die Dunkelheit der Wälder zu fliehen.

Als sich der Sommer seinem Ende zuneigte, war mein Körper aus Mangel an Blut fast verschmachtet, und der Hunger wühlte in meinen Eingeweiden wie ein Wolf. Meine Haare waren weiß geworden, und ich war schwach wie ein alter Mann. Ich glaubte, ich könnte meiner Natur entkommen, meinem Schicksal entfliehen – doch als ich den Entschluss gefasst hatte, mich zu Tode zu hungern, hatte ich die unstillbare Gier noch nicht kennengelernt, die Kreaturen wie mich umtreibt und ohne Erbarmen ist. Ich kannte die Macht noch nicht, die von mir Besitz ergriffen hatte, und die mich nicht aufgeben würde, wie sehr ich auch dagegen ankämpfen mochte. Doch ich will der Reihe nach erzählen.

Eines Nachts streifte ich, wie so oft, ziellos durch die Wälder, fernab der kleinen Bauerndörfer, um nicht in Versuchung zu geraten, in ihre Häuser einzudringen und meinen Blutdurst zu stillen.

Wie ich so herumwanderte, hörte ich plötzlich aus der Ferne das Knurren von Wölfen. Ich folgte dem Geräusch durch den duftenden, knisternden Nadelwald und hatte die Meute schließlich gefunden. Es waren neun wilde, zottelige Wölfe mit scharfen, gebleckten Zähnen, die sich um eine Lärche scharten und mit gelben Augen in die Baumkrone hinaufsahen.

Ich folgte ihrem Blick und erkannte eine junge Frau, fast noch ein Kind, die sich an die Äste klammerte und mit angstgeweiteten Augen zu den Wölfen herunterstarrte. Ich konnte sie mit meinen Raubtieraugen bis zur kleinsten flatternden Wimper erkennen, doch sie sah mich im Dunkeln nicht. Mein erster Impuls war es, wegzulaufen von der lockenden Versuchung des sterblichen Fleisches, doch dann regte sich so etwas wie Mitleid in meiner schwarzen Seele. Ich konnte sie nicht einfach den Wölfen überlassen, sie war doch noch ein halbes Kind. Mitleid, pah! Es war nur ein Trick des Teufels, der mich die Gier, die mich überkam, für Mitleid halten ließ. Ich wollte das schöne Mädchen retten, und kam mir dabei auch noch gut und edel vor.

„Weg von ihr!" herrschte ich die Wölfe an, die ihr gelben Augen auf mich richteten, unterwürfig die Vorderbeine beugten und dann, meinem ausgestreckten Arm folgend, mit eingekniffenen Schwänzen in die Dunkelheit verschwanden.

Als ihr Kläffen verhallt war, wandte ich mich an das Mädchen auf dem Baum und wappnete mich für einen erneuten Kampf mit mir selbst.

„Du kannst herunterkommen,", sagte ich so sanft wie möglich, „sie sind weg."

Zögernd und am ganzen Leib zitternd begann sie den Abstieg. Höflich hob ich sie das letzte Stück herunter und stellte sie auf die Füße. Vor Erschöpfung gaben ihre Knie nach und sie sank an meine Brust. Ich spürte ihren beschleunigten Puls als sei es mein eigener, und ich musste die Lippen fest aufeinanderpressen und all meine Willenskraft zusammennehmen, um nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Behutsam fasste ich sie an den Schultern und schob sie ein wenig von mir. Es war ein Zigeunermädchen, mochte vielleicht siebzehn, achtzehn Jahre alt sein. Um ihre schwarzen Haare, die fast bis zu ihrer Hüfte reichten, hatte sie ein weißes Tuch gewunden, und aus ihrem noch kindlich gerundeten Gesicht blickten mich schimmernde dunkle Augen verstört an. Unter meinen Fingern spürte ich den rauen Stoff ihres bunten Überwurfs und darunter die Wärme ihres Körpers, die mich zu betören drohte.

„Wo kommst du her?" fragte ich und ließ sie los, um Fassung bemüht.

„Aus Dornisoara", murmelte sie und legte eine schmale weiße Hand über ihre Augen. „Ich war zum Holz holen im Wald und bin unter diesem Baum eingeschlafen. Als ich aufwachte, standen all diese Wölfe um mich herum und sahen mich mit ihren gelb leuchtenden Augen an! Ich konnte mich gerade noch auf den Baum retten, bevor sie angriffen." Sie erschauderte unwillkürlich, und ich musste lächeln.

Wider besseren Wissens bot ich ihr meinen Arm. „Komm, ich begleite dich noch bis zum Dorf. Wenn ich bei dir bin, werden die Wölfe nicht wieder zurückkommen."

Ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie sie langsam die Bedeutung meiner Worte verstand. „Wie ... wie habt Ihr das gemacht?" fragte sie mit großen Augen. „Die Wölfe fortgejagt, meine ich!"

Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Ich kenne die Tiere dieser Wälder gut", antwortete ich kurz. Ich redete mir immer noch ein, dass die Wölfe nicht vor mir flohen, weil sie in mir die gottlose Kreatur der Finsternis sahen, sondern dass ich auf eine andere Art Macht über sie hatte. Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, vielleicht, dass Wölfe sich nie einfach so von ihrer Beute verjagen lassen, doch ich kam ihr zuvor.

„Du musst frieren, und der Wald ist kein Ort für ein junges Mädchen, besonders bei Nacht."

Sie schluckte ihre Frage herunter, vielleicht eingeschüchtert durch meinen abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck. Dann nahm sie vertrauensvoll meinen Arm, und gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg hinunter nach Dornisoara.

„Ich heiße übrigens Maria", vertraute sie mir nach einer Weile an, nachdem sie den Schrecken überwunden hatte. „Und wer seid Ihr?"

Blitzschnell überlegte ich. Sicherlich hatte man hier schon von meinem Tod gehört, und ich wollte sie nicht unnötig erschrecken. „Gregorij", sagte ich, das war der erste Name der mir einfiel. „Ich komme von dem Schloss oben."

Als wir an den Zigeunerwagen ankamen, die am Rand des Dorfes aufgestellt waren, und mir der Geruch von Dutzenden Sterblichen in die Nase stieg, blieb ich stehen.

„Ich muss mich jetzt verabschieden", sagte ich mit leichtem Bedauern. Dieses entzückende glutäugige Geschöpf hatte mich schon völlig in ihren Bann gezogen.

Sie wandte sich zu mir um, und das schwache Mondlicht beschien die Linie ihres Halses, an den sich eine dunkle, vom Wind bewegte Haarsträhne schmiegte. Dieser Anblick raubte mir fast meine eiserne Willenskraft, doch ich biss die Zähne fest zusammen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um mich davon abzuhalten, meine Zähne in diesen wunderschönen Schwanenhals zu schlagen. Ich konzentrierte mich so stark, dass ihre nächsten Worte nicht zu mir durchdrangen.

„Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?"

Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte ich sehen, wie sie errötete. „Ich habe gefragt, ob wir uns wiedersehen?"

Ich zögerte. „Ja, gerne", hörte ich mich dann sagen.

Sie strahlte. „Wie wäre es mit morgen zum Mittagbrot?"

„Das geht leider nicht. Ich ... ich kann vor dem Abend nicht weg. Aber wenn du auf mich wartest, hole ich dich eine Stunde nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit hier ab."

„Gerne!" sagte sie und lächelte wieder entwaffnend. „Bis morgen, gute Nacht!" Damit drehte sich um und verschwand zwischen den bunten Wagen.

Am nächsten Abend schlief ich länger als gewöhnlich, denn ich wurde immer schwächer. Doch mir wurde nicht die Gnade zuteil, endlich für immer einzuschlafen, sondern ich wachte wieder mit vor Hunger schmerzendem Magen auf. Sollte ich wirklich zu Maria gehen? Ich wusste, dass ich meine Selbstbeherrschung damit auf eine harte Probe stellte, doch ich ertrug den Gedanken nicht, dass sie allein und schutzlos im Dunkeln auf mich wartete. Was, wenn die fremde Frau wiederkam, oder die Wölfe?

Leicht gekrümmt schlüpfte ich schließlich aus der Gruft.

Ich fand Maria auf einem Stein sitzend an der Stelle, an der wir uns in der letzen Nacht getrennt hatten. Bei meinem Anblick sprang sie auf und lief mir entgegen.

„Ich dachte schon, ich hätte Euch verpasst! Ich musste nämlich noch meine kleinen Geschwister zu Bett bringen und im Wagen aufräumen, weil meine Mutter krank ist. Ich habe mich heimlich hinausgeschlichen, als sie eingeschlafen war. Sie hat sich letzte Nacht große Sorgen um mich gemacht und will nicht mehr, dass ich nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit noch alleine draußen bin."

„Heute bin ich ja bei dir", antwortete ich und war mir nicht sicher, ob das nicht vielmehr ein Grund zur Beunruhigung war. „Du hast doch keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit, oder?"

„Nein", sagte sie und ergriff meinen Arm. „Und wenn Ihr bei mir seid, habe ich auch keine Angst vor den Wölfen."

Wir gingen durch die warme Spätsommernacht, in der das milde Mondlicht den goldenen Weizen fast silbern erscheinen ließ. Ein laue Brise brachte Staub von den trockenen Feldern mit und ließ erahnen, dass der Tag gewiss sehr warm gewesen war und es lange nicht mehr geregnet hatte. Maria juchzte auf, als der Wind ihr Kleid spielerisch anhob, und lief in kleinen Sprüngen wie ein junges Reh in das hohe Gras hinein, das auf einem Feld zu unserer Rechten wuchs und bald zu Heu gemacht werden sollte. „Fang mich!" rief sie übermütig.

Ich lief ihr hinterher, obwohl ich eigentlich wusste, dass ich das lieber nicht tun sollte. Sie war eine Sterbliche, eine verlockende noch dazu ... Ich konnte sie sehen, als sei es Tag, wie sie in ihrem weißen Sommerkleid durch das Gras lief, das Schultertuch hinter ihr her flatternd.

Wir jagten eine Weile wie die Kinder herum, bis ich sie um die Taille zu fassen bekam und wir lachend ins Gras fielen.

Ich lag auf dem Rücken, hörte ihr schweren Atemzüge und fühlte die lebendige Erde unter mir. Das trockene Gras flüsterte um uns her, wenn der Wind hindurchstrich, ab und zu huschte ein kleines Tier vorüber, und überall zirpten die Grillen. Ich war vom Leben umgeben, und doch kein Teil davon, ich war – und bin es noch – eine verdammte Seele, die nicht zur Welt der Lebenden, aber auch nicht zur Welt der Toten gehörte. Nur die unbeirrbaren Sterne, die heute Nacht so wie vor Jahrhunderten ihr kühles Licht zur Erde sandten, schienen mir nah zu sein, so fern sie auch waren.

Marias Atem wurde ruhiger und sie rückte näher an mich heran. „Seht euch nur die Sterne an, wie schön sie funkeln", hauchte sie und legte mir eine Hand auf die Brust.

Die Milchstraße zog sich als leuchtender Nebel über uns dahin und über den Tälern im Südosten standen die Wintersternbilder. Ich zeigte Maria den Polarstern und die Cassiopeia und erzählte ihr von den Sternbildern. Aus meinen Büchern und Studien, die ich als Lebender betrieben hatte, wusste ich viel über Astronomie, und in den letzten Monaten hatte ich mehr als genug Gelegenheit gehabt, meine Kenntnisse zu erweitern und zu vertiefen, wenn ich mich des Nachts herumtrieb. Während ich erzählte, fühlte ich ihre kleine Hand, die über meinen Oberkörper strich und langsam die Knöpfe meines Hemdes öffnete. Erst wollte ich sie abwehren, doch wie konnte ich mich dem ersten menschlichen Kontakt nach Monaten der Einsamkeit entsagen? Ich genoss die warme Berührung wie ein Verdurstender das Wasser.

Ich wandte mich ihr zu, stützte mich auf den Ellenbogen und sah auf sie herunter. Ihre Haare, die sie heute offen trug, lagen ausgebreitet im Gras, ihre Augen leuchteten und um die fein geschwungenen Lippen spielte ein Lächeln. Sie war so lebendig und ich wollte das Leben festhalten, wollte _sie_ festhalten ... Langsam strich ich mit der rechten Hand von ihrer Hüfte aufwärts, fühlte die Rundung ihrer jugendlichen Brust, die Wärme ihres Körpers ... Kaum noch konnte ich das Verlangen meines dürstenden Körpers zügeln.

„Gregorij ..." flüsterte sie, legte eine Hand in meinen Nacken und zog mich zu sich herunter. Ich konnte ihren süßen Atem riechen, das warme Blut, das durch ihre Adern pulsierte ...

Als sich unsere Lippen berührten, war es mir, als steige eine Schlange in mir empor, bereit zum Angriff. Bevor ich wusste, was geschah, war mein Mund schon zu ihrem Hals geglitten und meine Zähne hatten ihre Halsschlagader zerrissen. Aus der Wunde sprudelte stoßweise ihr süßes Blut, und ich drückte meinen Mund an die Wunde und trank, trank, wie ich noch nie getrunken hatte. Aus ihrer Kehle drang ein ersticktes Röcheln, ihre Glieder zuckten, sie bäumte sich auf – doch ich spürte ihre Abwehr kaum, denn ich saugte wie im Rausch das Leben in mich auf.

Als der heiße Blutstrom langsam versiegte und ihr Körper erschlaffte, war es mir, als erwachte ich aus einem Traum. Hastig wischte ich mir mit dem Ärmel über den Mund und sah auf sie herab. Sie war totenblass, und ihr weißes Kleid war mit Blut befleckt. Voller Entsetzen über das, was ich getan hatte, warf ich meine Arme um sie, zog sie auf meinen Schoß und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit Küssen. Ihre Augenlider flatterten und sie versuchte mit bleichen Lippen etwas zu sagen, doch das Leben rann unaufhaltsam aus ihr heraus. Ein Seufzer noch, dann stand ihr Atem still.

Ich hielt sie in den Armen, wiegte sie wie ein Kind und weinte, weinte um das unschuldige Mädchen das ich getötet hatte, über mein Schicksal, das mich zu solch grauenhaften Taten zwang, und über die verlorene Illusion, dass ich doch noch meinen Durst besiegen könnte.

Schließlich hob ich sie auf – sie wog kaum mehr als eine Feder – und trug sie zurück zu dem Stein, an dem sie mich erwartet hatte. Ich setzte sie auf die Erde und lehnte sie gegen den Findling, so dass man glauben konnte sie schliefe nur – wäre da nicht das viele Blut gewesen, das aus den zwei kleinen Löchern in ihrem Hals rann und den Stoff ihres Kleides rot färbte. Liebevoll deckte ich sie mit ihrem Schultertuch zu, als könnte ich dadurch wieder gut machen, was ich getan hatte.

Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf ihre kleine, zarte Gestalt, dann breitete ich meine Fledermausflügel aus und flatterte heim in meine Gruft.

Wie immer wenn ich nach  
dem Leben griff,  
blieb nichts in meiner Hand.  
Ich möchte Flamme sein  
und Asche werden  
und hab noch nie gebrannt.  
Ich will hoch und höher steigen.  
Und sinke immer tiefer ins Nichts.  
Ich will ein Engel oder ein Teufel sein,  
und bin doch nichts als eine Kreatur,  
die immer das will, was sie nicht kriegt.


	5. Herbert

_1617, im September_

Nach dieser Nacht wusste ich, dass es für mich kein Entrinnen gab. Die Hoffnung, meine Natur besiegen zu können, war in wenigen Augenblicken zerstört worden. Ich wusste jetzt, in mir lauerte ein Raubtier, blutrünstig, wild und bereit zum Angriff. Die Frage war, wie lange ich es noch im Zaum halten konnte...

Die folgenden Nächte verbrachte ich wieder in der Gruft, was mir nicht mehr sonderlich schwer fiel, da ich ja gerade erst ein Festmahl gehalten hatte. Manchmal ertappte ich mich dabei, wie ich mir mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr, als könnte ich Marias süßes Blut immer noch auf ihnen schmecken. Ich musste meine Gedanken ablenken, irgendwie, ich wollte nicht mehr an die Nacht meines ersten Bisses zurückdenken, da sie mich mit einer Mischung aus Ekel, Scham und eigenartiger Befriedigung erfüllte.

Ich dachte wieder an Herbert. Wie ging es ihm wohl so alleine, ohne seinen Vater? War er überhaupt noch auf Schloss Krolock? Es zerbrach mir das Herz, vielleicht ganz in der Nähe meines Jungen zu sein und nicht zu wissen, wie es ihm ging.

Es war ein würzig riechender Abend im September, der die kommende Herbstkühle erahnen ließ, als ich durch die schmalen Luftschlitze der Gruft erregte Stimmen hereinwehen hörte. Es waren eine Frau und ein Mann. Der Mann schrie und schimpfte, während die Frau flehend auf ihn einredete. Schließlich hörte ich eine wütende Hand klatschend auf eine Wange treffen, dann schlug die Tür ins Schloss. Ich blickte durch den Luftschlitz auf den Hof und sah die Frau vorbeieilen.

Ihr verzweifeltes Schluchzen brach abrupt ab, als ich lautlos wie ein Schatten vor ihr auftauchte.

"Exzellenz?" fragte sie zögernd und ich konnte an ihrer Stimme hören, dass sie nicht sicher war, ob sie ihren Augen trauen konnte. Es war Irina, die Frau des Stallknechtes.

"Irina,", sagte ich drängend, "wo ist Herbert?"

"Ihr seid es wirklich!" hauchte sie entsetzt. "Aber... wie ist das möglich?"

"Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache,", wehrte ich ab. "Sag mir nur, wo Herbert ist und wie es ihm geht."

"Er... ist in seinem Gemach, denke ich,", stammelte sie mit angstgeweiteten Augen. "Seit Monaten hat er es nicht mehr verlassen."

Ich vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Offenbar ermutigt durch meine Geste der Schwäche, fuhr Irina fort. "Er spricht auch kaum ein Wort, zu niemandem. Nadia hat erzählt, er läge immer mit dem Gesicht zur Wand auf seinem Bett, wenn sie den Raum betritt und wolle nichts essen. Seine Exzellenz Graf Klaus hat angeboten, dass ihn zu sich zu nehmen, doch er wollte nicht. Alle sind sehr besorgt um ihn."

Betrübt schüttelte ich den Kopf. Das war sogar noch schlimmer, als ich befürchtet hatte. Es tat mir weh, zu wissen, dass mein Sohn solchen Kummer hatte und ich nichts dagegen tun konnte.

Als ich aufblickte, sah ich, dass Irina mein Gesicht im Mondlicht genau betrachtete.

"Ihr seht anders aus, und doch seid Ihr es wirklich,", stellte sie fest. "Unten im Dorf erzählen sie Geschichten von Toten, die aus dem Grab zurückkehren, um den Lebenden das Blut auszusaugen..." Sie lachte nervös.

Ich sah sie lange an. Ich konnte sie nicht gehen lassen, jetzt wo sie um mein Geheimnis wusste. Es gab nur eines, was ich tun konnte.

"Die Leute haben Recht,", sagte ich leise und fasste sie bei den schmalen Schultern, die sich unter meinem Griff versteiften.

"Was... was meint Ihr?" stammelte sie und versuchte, sich mir zu entwinden, doch ich hielt sie mühelos fest.

Ich beugte mich langsam vor. "Hab keine Angst," raunte ich an ihrem Hals, und sie legte wie in Trance den Kopf auf die Seite, um mir besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Sanft legte ich meine Lippen auf ihre warme, leicht salzige Haut und biss zu.

ooooo

Irina wurde auf dem Friedhof des Schlosses begraben. Ich stand ihr bei, als sie das erste Mal ihr Grab verließ und erkannte, was sie war, teilte meine Erfahrungen mit ihr und genoss es, dass ich nicht mehr so einsam war. Bald jedoch bereute ich, sie zu einem Vampir gemacht zu haben.

Sie hatte nicht solche Skrupel zu töten wie ich. Sie war jetzt keine schwache Frau mehr, sondern eine furchtgebietende, machtvolle Kreatur. Zum ersten Mal fühlte sie sich frei und stark, und zum ersten Mal war sie ihrem Mann, Vasily, überlegen.

Es verging nur eine Woche, bis ich sein frisches Grab auf dem Friedhof sah.

An dem Abend, an dem ich Anna, das Küchenmädchen, zum ersten Mal in ihrem weißen Leichenhemd über den Friedhof gehen sah, floh ich in den Wald. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, mit anzusehen, wie meine Bediensteten einer nach dem anderen zu Vampiren wurden und zu wissen, dass es meine Schuld war. Ihnen schien ihr neues Dasein jedoch zu gefallen, bot es doch eine willkommene Abwechslung von ihrem eintönigen Leben.

Mir grauste es bei dem Gedanken, dass auch Herbert gebissen werden könnte. Ich musste versuchen, ihn wegzuschicken vom Schloss, damit ihm nichts geschähe. Das könnte ich mir nicht verzeihen.

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang kehrte ich wieder zurück. Jetzt erst fielen mir die frischen Radspuren in der vom Herbstregen aufgeweichten Straße auf. Sie waren breiter und weiter auseinander als die Räder des Einspänners, mit dem die Bewohner von Schloss Krolock nach Dornisoara zu fahren pflegten, auch erkannte ich die Hufabdrücke von mindestens zwei Pferden. Ich wusste nur einen Menschen, der eine Kutsche besaß – Graf Klaus. War er hier gewesen und hatte Herbert zu sich geholt? Ich hoffte es inbrünstig. Dort würde es ihm gut gehen, und er wäre außer Gefahr vor seinem Vater und der Vampirbrut, deren Ursprung er war.

Als einen Tag später mein Diener Viktor unsere Reihen vergrößerte, fragte ich ihn nach Herbert.

"Sobald Irina und Vasily gestorben waren, hat Herbert nach Graf Klaus geschickt und gefragt, ob er immer noch zu ihm nach Cluj kommen könne," berichtete Viktor und klopfte sich die Friedhofserde von den Kleidern. "Der Graf ist sofort persönlich angereist und hat ihn mitgenommen."

Ich war erleichtert. Herbert war außer Gefahr und konnte in Cluj frei und unbeschwert aufwachsen, während Schloss Krolock zu einer Heimstätte der Vampire wurde.

ooooo

Einen Tag nach Herberts Abreise war das Schloss verwaist. Die übriggebliebenen Bediensteten hatten es überstürzt verlassen, waren förmlich geflohen von dem Grauen, das dort umging. Ich rechnete es ihnen hoch an, dass sie noch nicht eher gegangen waren und Herbert alleine gelassen hatten. Es musste sie viel Mut gekostet haben, auf dem Schloss zu bleiben, während um sie herum immer mehr Menschen starben.

Jetzt, da das Schloss leer stand, bezogen wir Vampire die Räume und gingen nur tagsüber in unsere Särge, um zu schlafen. Endlich konnte ich wieder in meiner geliebten Bibliothek sitzen und meine Bücher studieren. Oft setzte ich mich auch in mein Astronomiezimmer, in dem ein großes Fernrohr stand, und beobachtete die Sterne, immer mit meinen Sternkarten auf den Knien.

Während meine Vampirgefährten – ich schaudere bei dem Wort "Gefährten" – draußen waren und jagten, verbrachte ich meine Nächte versunken in die Betrachtung des Sternenhimmels. Bald konnte ich meine eigenen Sternkarten zeichnen, die weit genauer waren als die von den Mönchen in Sighişoara gezeichneten Karten. Ich verzeichnete die Bewegungen der Gestirne, trug die Bahnen der Planeten ein und entdeckte neue, ferne Sterne, die ich selbst benannte. Den Stern, den ich als erstes entdeckt hatte, nannte ich _Elisabeth_.

_1617, im Dezember_

So Monate ins Land. Es wurde Winter, das Schloss war tief verschneit und meine Gefährten fanden keine Menschen mehr, denn diese verließen ihre Behausungen nicht bei der klirrenden Kälte. Folglich langweilten sich die Vampire und wurden zudem durch den Hunger immer übellauniger.

Als schließlich die Wintersonnenwende herannahte, die längste Nacht des Jahres, beschloss ich, einen Ball zu veranstalten, um die Vampire wieder aufzumuntern. Er sollte um Mitternacht mit einem Festmahl beginnen, das ich als ihr Versorger und Ernährer besorgen wollte.

Ich ließ mich an einem der frühen Winterabende von Camil, dem Kutscher, nach Dornisoara fahren. Ich wagte mich nicht weit ins Dorf hinein, sondern hieß ihn bei den ersten Häusern anhalten.

Ich klopfte an eine niedrige Haustür, die kurz darauf von einem Mann einen Spalt breit geöffnet wurde.

"Guten Abend", sagte ich mit seidiger Stimme. "Ich bin auf der Durchreise durch ihr schönes Dorf, und nun ist mein Wagen im Schnee stecken geblieben. Könntet Ihr mir helfen, ihn wieder frei zu bekommen?"

Ich musste ihn aus dem Haus locken, denn ich konnte eine menschliche Behausung nicht betreten, ohne dazu aufgefordert zu sein. Das ist eines der seltsamen Gesetze, denen wir Vampire unterworfen sind.

Misstrauisch beäugte mich der Mann, doch offenbar flößte ihm mein Auftreten einen gewissen Respekt ein. "Zu Diensten, Herr", erwiderte er und trat aus der Tür.

Ich ging vor ihm her zum Wagen und deutete auf das linke Rad, das Camil in der Zwischenzeit ein wenig mit Schnee bedeckt hatte. Der brave Mann beugte sich herunter und schaufelte den Schnee mit bloßen Händen beiseite.

"Ich glaube, jetzt könnt Ihr weiterfahren", sagte er schließlich und richtete sich auf.

"Vielen Dank, guter Mann", sagte ich mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. "Ich würde mich gerne erkenntlich zeigen. Wollt Ihr nicht mit zu mir auf mein Schloss kommen? Dort findet heute Nacht ein Ball statt, Ihr seid eingeladen." Bei diesen Worten sah ich ihm eindringlich in die Augen, die daraufhin einen leicht glasigen Ausdruck annahmen.

"Natürlich, Herr. Welche Ehre", sagte er tonlos und kletterte neben mich auf den Sitz.

Wir fuhren über die schneebedeckte Landschaft, die das schwache Licht des zunehmenden Mondes tausendfach glitzernd zurückwarf. Als wir an der Kreuzung vorbeikamen, an der der Dorffriedhof lag, erblickte ich eine dunkelhaarige Gestalt zwischen den kahlen Bäumen.

"Halt!" rief ich ohne zu überlegen und Camil zügelte das Pferd. Mit den Augen durchdrang ich mühelos die Dunkelheit, als ich zum Friedhof hinüberspähte. Eben war sie doch noch da gewesen – ja, da war sie! Ich sprang aus dem Wagen. "Camil, bring unseren Gast auf das Schloss und richte ihn her. Ich komme nach."

Mit einem kurzen Nicken ließ Camil das Pferd wieder antraben und sie fuhren weiter.

Ich ging mit großen Schritten auf das schmiedeeiserne Tor zu. Es quietschte in den Angeln, als ich hindurchging und meine Augen auf die Stelle heftete, an der ich sie gesehen hatte. Als ich näherkam, trat sie hinter einem Busch hervor.

"Du bist es,", sagte sie und kam mit katzengleichen Schritten auf mich zu.

"Maria,", brachte ich erstickt heraus und nahm sie in die Arme. "Es tut mir so leid..." flüsterte ich und küsste ihr Haar.

Sie löste sich ein wenig von mir und sah zu mir auf. "Es muss dir nicht leid tun. Ich finde es herrlich!" lachte sie und ließ ihre kleinen spitzen Eckzähne blitzen. "Endlich kann ich tun was ich will, und niemand kann mich aufhalten. Ich fühle mich so frei!" rief sie und tanzte mit flatterndem Kleid über die Gräber.

Ich seufzte. War ich der Einzige, dem das Vampirdasein Angst machte, der hasste was er war?

Maria kam mit leuchtenden Augen wieder zu mir und schmiegte sich an meine kalte Brust. "Nimmst du mich mit auf dein Schloss?" schnurrte sie und fuhr mit ihrem schmalen Finger über meine Wange.

Ich schrak zurück. Was war aus dem unschuldigen Mädchen geworden, das mit mir in jener Augustnacht in der Wiese gelegen hatte? Ich trauerte um dieses Kind, dem ich das junge Leben genommen hatte.

"Natürlich,", sagte ich.

Von nun an wohnte Maria auf Schloss Krolock. Ich hatte veranlasst, dass man ihren Sarg vom Dorffriedhof aufs Schloss bringe, und fortan war sie eine der Unseren. Das, was ich an ihr geliebt hatte – ihre Lebendigkeit und jugendliche Unbeschwertheit – war jedoch verloren. Konnte ich denn nichts behalten, was ich liebte?

_1618, im Februar_

Eines Tages war Andrej, der Sohn von Irina und Vasily, aus seinem Grab verschwunden. Irina berichtete mir, er sei schon seit seinem Tod seltsam gewesen und auch ich erinnerte mich, dass er beim Mitternachtsball trübsinnig in einer Ecke gesessen hatte. Der junge Mann schien einen Kummer zu haben, von dem er niemandem erzählte, und jetzt war er verschwunden.

Ich beruhigte Irina und sagte, er werde schon wiederkommen, es gäbe sowieso nichts in der Welt, das ihm gefährlich werden könne.

Sie sorgte sich nicht lange um Andrej, dazu war sie wahrscheinlich zu wenig Mensch und zu sehr gefühllose Kreatur der Nacht. Zwei Tage nach Andrejs Verschwinden sah ich sie und Vasily wieder mit den anderen Vampiren zur Jagd ausziehen, um in den immer kürzer werdenden schneereichen Februarnächten etwas Essbares aufzutreiben.

Auch ich hatte Andrej schon fast vergessen, bis ich eines Abends erwachte und einen neuen Sarkophag neben mir in der Gruft stehen sah.

Entsetzt sprang ich auf und fegte mit einer Armbewegung die matten Blumen beiseite, die auf dem Deckel lagen, um die eingemeißelten kyrillischen Buchstaben zu entziffern.

_Herbert von Krolock_

_9. Januar 1601 – 28. Februar 1618_

_Ruhe in Frieden_

Mit einem heiseren Aufschrei sank ich an dem rauen Stein entlang zu Boden. Mein Sohn war tot! Wie hatte das geschehen können? Ich hatte ihn in Sicherheit gewähnt auf der Klausenburg, hatte mir ausgemalt wie er aufwächst und ein glückliches Leben führt, und nun kniete ich an seinem Sarg.

Ich blickte auf, als ich das Scharren von Stein auf Stein hörte. Der Deckel des Sarkophags wurde zurückgeschoben und blasse Finger schoben sich über den Rand.

Nein! Das konnte nicht sein! Nicht auch noch Herbert!

Ich schloss fest die Augen, als könne ich mich dadurch vor der Wahrheit schützen.

"Vater!"

Gequält öffnete ich die Augen und sah meinen Sohn vor mir stehen. Er sah ein wenig älter aus als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte, auch hatten seine Züge etwas Hartes angenommen, das ich nicht recht benennen konnte.

"Herbert. Oh, Herbert..." Etwas zögernd ging ich auf ihn zu, dann nahm ich ihn zum ersten Mal nach fast einem Jahr in die Arme. Er war inzwischen fast genauso groß wie ich und hatte breitere Schultern bekommen.

Schließlich lösten wir uns wieder voneinander und sahen uns an.

"Was ist geschehen?" fragte ich.

Da begann er zu erzählen. Eines Nachts sei er von einem Kratzen an seinem Fenster geweckt worden, und als er hinausgesehen habe, habe er Andrej im Hof stehen sehen, mit dem er früher schon gut befreundet gewesen war, obwohl Andrej zwei Jahre älter war. Sie seien dann zusammen spazieren gegangen und Andrej habe ihm alles erzählt, was sich auf Schloss Krolock zugetragen hat. Schließlich habe Herbert ihn darum gebeten, ihn auch zu einem Vampir zu machen, damit er seinen Vater wiedersehen könne, und Andrej habe diesem Wunsch nur zu gerne stattgegeben.

"Aber warum ist er überhaupt zu dir nach Cluj gekommen?" fragte ich stirnrunzelnd.

Herbert senkte schüchtern den Blick. "Er sagte mir, dass er mich liebt. Und ich liebe ihn auch." Er sah mich von unten herauf an und wartete auf meine Reaktion.

"Du meinst, du und Andrej, ihr seid...?"

Er nickte.

"Oh...", sagte ich. Ich musste erst einmal darüber nachdenken, was das für mich bedeutete. Würde ich mich auf meinen kirchlichen Glauben berufen, der mir früher sehr wichtig gewesen war, so müsste ich meinen Sohn als Sünder verdammen. Doch waren wir nicht alle schon allein aufgrund unserer gottlosen Existenz Sünder? War es nicht im Grunde gleich, wen mein Sohn liebte? Sollte ich nicht froh sein, dass er überhaupt noch so etwas wie Liebe empfinden konnte, wo er doch tot war?

Ich legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte. "Irina und Vasily werden froh sein, ihren Sohn wiederzuhaben,", sagte ich und Herbert verstand, dass es in Ordnung war.


End file.
